I Believe in Love Now
by LiveHappy247
Summary: This is a story about when Esme and Carlisle finally showed their feelings for each other in 1921. (I don't own Twilight or the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's POV

1921

It has been three month's since I turned Esme. She can hunt without making a total mess and she has been able to go out in public for short periods of time without being totally miserable with thirst. Her eyes have almost lost all of the crimson red and she is no longer in a state of depression, but in acceptance of her new lifestyle. She has embraced it with an open heart and mind.

We run through the woods with the moon and stars shining down through the tree tops. With utter grace, she takes down the deer in the distance and I take down the other. Her eyes shimmer with gold. Her hair caresses down her back and onto her shoulders. Her dress is a simple light green three quarter sleeve dress that flows down to her knees. Her lips are stained red from the feed. She is beautiful. Even before I turned her, I didn't think I would ever meet such an elegant and gorgeous creature.

"I'm happy," she sighs while looking up at the midnight sky.

"Good," I whisper.

The night is quiet and peaceful.

"I never have believed in love," She continues to stare at the sky while she speaks "My parents never showed any affection, Charles was abusive . . . yet, I think it is beautiful."

We stand there in the cool breeze amongst the woods.

"I think that I believe in love now," she finally says looking into my eyes, "but only if you want to believe in it too."

The breeze stops and then it is just us standing there, with her words hanging in the air.

"Come with me," I whisper.

I take her by the hand and we move through the forest. I take her to a pond with a little waterfall trickling down the rocks into the body of water. She stared at her reflection in the water. It was night, but the moon lit up the water with a soft, yet vivid glow.

"I want you," she says "I want you to want me too."

I start to unbutton my shirt and she puts her hands behind her back and tugs on her zipper. With my shirt off, I walk over and kiss her. In that moment I know that I have found her, my mate. The only one that I would rather die than live without. I had talked to other vampires, trying to understand the bond they felt with their mate, but I could never grasp the magnitude of that connection. I help her into the water, without my lips leaving hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

1922

It had been about ten months since I turned Esme and seven months since I first slept with her . . . or swam, technically. Anyways, I want to marry her. I want to officially make her mine and give myself to her forever. I want to put a ring on her finger and show her off to the world as if she is the rarest gem anyone ever saw. I want to spend every moment of eternity making her happy. I want her to know that I would lay down my life to save hers. I want to love her as if it was the last thing I ever did. I want to marry her.

I was twirling the ring in between my fingers as I sat at my desk in the hospital during my "lunch" break. A nurse comes in and sees the diamond.

"Dr. Cullen! You're going to do it?" she exclaims.

"Yes m'am," I sigh.

"How?"

"I don't know. It has to be perfect. I've got nothing."

"I'll be right back."

She leaves and comes back with four other nurses all beaming with eyes of wonder.

"Ladies, Dr. Cullen has a dilemma. He hasn't got a clue how he is going to propose," she says

They suggest flowers, beaches, romantic dinners, etc., but only one idea stuck out, which was candles.

"thanks you guys, I think I know what to do, I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow," I say as I grab my bag and hurry out the door. It was 4 in the afternoon. I'd have Edward take Esme hunting and I would go get what I needed.

I first called Edward and told him the plan. I picked up four dozen roses and then headed to the market. I bought out all of their candles and went to three other stores and bought all of their candles. It would take place at the waterfall where we had told each other how we felt. It was now 6:30 and was getting dark. They would be home probably around 7. I grabbed my tuxedo, two suit cases full of candles, and the lighter. I placed the candles everywhere there was a spot of dark. The pond was like a reflection pool, doubling the light with the reflections. I threw my tux on and lit the candles as fast as I could. Luckily there was no wind to blow them out. It was a beautiful night. I spread the roses all across the ground around me. Edward and Esme wouldn't get back to the house without seeing the lights. I was nervous, but thrilled at the same time.

She moved through the trees with the utmost grace.

"It's beautiful," she says.

"You're beautiful," I answer back.

"What's on your mind?" she questions.

"I love you, more than anything or anybody I have ever met. I would go through hell a thousand times just to give you a single second of joy. I want you. I need to give you my heart."

I take the ring out of my pocket and get down on one knee.

"Will you Esme Anne Platt do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask.

She looks as if she is about to cry, but shakes her head and utters "absolutely" in a trembling voice.

I exhaled in relief and happiness. I stood up and kissed her passionately and smiled as I slipped the diamond onto her finger.

We kissed some more until she pushed me into the water and unpinned her hair to claim my heart which was finally and officially hers. 


End file.
